


A Collection of Headcanons

by StarryNighty



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Assault, Breaking and Entering, Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Forced Intimacy, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Stalking, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: The Walk is also on my ao3! I just used the link to tumblr cause I copy/pasted it from there lol!
Relationships: Andy Barber/Black Reader, Andy Barber/Reader, Arvin Russell/Black Reader, Arvin Russell/Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, Kal-El/Black Reader, Lee Bodecker/Black Female Reader, Lee Bodecker/Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Black Reader, Sherlock Holmes/Reader, kal-el/reader
Comments: 96
Kudos: 215





	1. Dark!Kal-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Walk is also on my ao3! I just used the link to tumblr cause I copy/pasted it from there lol!

_**[littlefreya](https://littlefreya.tumblr.com/)** asked:_

_K, fanfiction ask! Because I’m obsessed with your Dark!Clark. In **“The Walk”** it seems like he does that all the time, it’s a serial thing, and I’m wondering what being Clark’s special girl entails 👀_

Ohh!! So dark!Clark Kent in _[The Walk](https://sapphirescrolls.tumblr.com/post/614239259002650624/the-walk) _isn’t like pervious versions I’ve written. At least with Savior his caring is one sided with wanting to make a family. He for sure has a serial appetite, but he gains the most pleasure before the attack. Watching them, seeing them in the world as if they weren’t being watched starts the struggle in him, it’s a welcomed kick start to balancing when he will pounce and how far to take it.

But that one night when he grabbed you, to this dark!Clark…you’re special alright. 

  * Kal-El loves to watch the hope drain from your eyes. Stuffing his cock so far down your throat, you gag, you plea through thick spit but he grins tightly when your flesh closes around the tip. He tilts his head while staring at you like a new exquisite gift. 
  * He knows its sick, he shouldn’t get hard off it but this world has carved a hole inside of him that he fills with depravity. But with you he gets to relive it over and over.
  * At his day job, the tip of his dick drips when thinking about twisting you up to fit perfectly underneath him. A little warm cavity fit to please only him.
  * And now that you’ve seen his face – well, he’s not going to hold back. 
  * Not that he would have anyway. He proved that in the forest.
  * Kal-El holds the threat of death over your head to bend you to his will.
  * Oh, how you do.
  * So eager now to please him even with fear shaking through your body.
  * He gets to look you in the eye, no mask to cover his face you get to see the full affect of your frightful obedience plastered on his expression.
  * He doesn’t have to bind you, no, of course he’s strong enough to hold you down. But it does it for _you_ , to make you feel helpless. He loves it when you squirm.
  * He loves how you hold in the moan when he forces his thick cock into you. And how much tighter you get when the tip of his dick jabs at your cervix. 
  * Kal-El sometimes surprises himself with the pleasantries, the praise he finds himself saying mid thrust.
  * “You’re so beautiful right now.” 
  * “So much prettier begging like this.”
  * He knows that with your pain he finds peace. 
  * And he feels so lucky that you discovered who he was that night in the forest.
  * Because now he’s found a proper purpose for you.




	2. dark!Sherlock Holmes

_**Anonymous** asked:_

_Oooh can we get a Sherlock Holmes one_

**Trigger Warnings! Breeding kink, non-consensual sex, rope play, forced intimacy. Proceed with Caution.**

dark!Sherlock Holmes x Black Female Reader headcanon

**> :D**

  * Sherlock rubbed his thick index finger delicately up the tight crevice of your slit.
  * _Drip, Drip, Drip_
  * Moisture puddled to the floor a few steps away from the beams over head.
  * Your wrists were tied to one of them, in the dark cellar, stripped naked with a fully clothed Sherlock standing in front of you. Bathed in candle light, the warmth of it on his skin, was deceiving however. 
  * Stretched by rope, your body hung so that your toes barely touched the stony flooring.
  * “It would appear you have no intention of behaving.” said Sherlock.
  * His eyes fell down to his finger tips. He held up his hand before your face and rubbed the slick over the pads of his fingers.
  * “You seem to be enjoying this far too much, yes?”
  * You shook your head hard, _no_.
  * His darkened eyes shifted to the fabric pulled taut over the gag in your mouth.
  * Sherlock opened his mouth, stuck in the first finger on his tongue and tasted you.
  * “Ready for breeding from the taste of things.” Sherlock broke into a delighted smile. His eyes didn’t change, they stayed that abysmal appearance of pupils.
  * You angrily muffled back.
  * Sherlock turned his head as if to listen. “What was that, lovely wife?”
  * He grew suddenly serious as though he were actually listening.
  * “You want three boys and a girl?”
  * Sherlock chuckled as tears poured from your eyes.
  * “I will do my best, love.”
  * He stepped back into the room. To a chair, he began to undress. Shedding his jacket as you thrashed at the rope. The vest next, you again mumbled tearfully as it joined the jacket on the chair. By the time he had completely undressed you were weeping openly.
  * Sherlock stepped back to you. He rubbed his cock, you refused to look at the long manly handle nestled in a patch of black hair.
  * He allowed you to turn your eyes, _for now_.
  * His eyes coasted down your strained unbred body. He harden at the thought of filling you, of watching you grow _because_ of him.
  * You kicked at him when he came closer. He caught your thigh, stepped up even closer lining himself up with your entrance and invaded your body.
  * Sherlock grabbed two handfuls of your ass and held you there as he stood there and pumped.
  * Curly dark brown hair fell into his eyes, sweat slicked over his broad shoulders, down the thick patch of fuzz down this chest and stomach.
  * He huffed into your face, watched the tears slide from your cheeks.
  * “Don’t worry dear,” he panted. “We’ll have a full house in no time.”




	3. dark!Andy Barber

_**Anonymous** asked:_

_I adore your master list! If you’re doing requests, could you do Stalker Andy Barber and black female?_

_Not officially open, I was just having a little fun today lol_

**dark!Andy Barber x Black Female Reader headcanon**

**Trigger Warnings! Somnophilia, non-consensual sex, stalking**

  * How beautiful you look asleep. An angel, perched on your side, a hand near your soft face..
  * Andy sat down on the comfy chair near your bed. He threw over one of your shirts over the lamp shade and clicked it on. 
  * Nights, it had been nights he had sat right here, around this same time and watched you sleep.
  * He peeled off his black leather gloves and sat them on top of the small duffle bag at his side.
  * Your light breaths puffed over the whirling sound of the ceiling fan. 
  * You were sleeping hard to night. You didn’t even notice when he turned the speed down. 
  * Of course you would be knocked out. Andy made _sure_ of it. He had noticed on his times roaming through your things, you did love a nightly time cup of peach juice just before bed.
  * Andy stood up, his eyes still on you and began to remove his clothes a piece at a time.
  * He wondered if he should have given you one more chance to get to know him outside this room.
  * He pulled down his boxer briefs, cock already hard it hurt and thought he wouldn’t be able to last another week without feeling you against him.
  * God knew he tried to resist. 
  * But with you already out, this was the right time.
  * Andy didn’t even bother to pull off your shirt. He shuffled your underwear down your hips and crawled into bed with you.
  * With two fingers he tested the warmth. You weren’t wet. So he grabbed up the small tube of lube. He pushed up to your slit and squeezed some in.
  * “You’ll be ready in no time baby.” he whispered.
  * He tossed the tube, scooted closer, with one knee near the top of your ass the other stuck in the crook of your knees he pushed in.
  * Andy had to stop for a brief moment, he almost exploded right then. 
  * He shut his eyes, dreamed of the day you would be awake for this and refocused on getting his pleasure.
  * _Such a perfect body, perfect smell, perfect skin, perfect woman and he was inside of her_ , his mind chanted.
  * Andy still came faster than he wanted. 
  * It didn’t matter. 
  * You were still asleep. 
  * He was still hard too. 
  * Andy grabbed one of your legs, opened you up for his vision only and drove himself back inside you again.
  * And odd smile spread over his lips and drew into his beard.
  * “When I see you at the office tomorrow…I’ll bet you won’t even be able to walk straight after this..”




	4. dark!Arvin Russell

_**[valkryienymph](https://valkryienymph.tumblr.com/)** asked:_

_Arvin russel headcannon_

_I’ve never written anything for a Tom Holland character, but I did like Devil All The Time so I decided to do this one for ya. I hope you like it. :)_

**Trigger Warnings!** _Non-consensual Sex_

dark!Arvin Russell x Black Reader Headcanon

Sweet lovely waitress. Kind eyes, soft skin.

  * How was he to know you would get so worked up?
  * Fate, God, whoever decides the path of man, told him you would be perfect for him.
  * Ya, he knew it in his gut like he knew the sun would rise the next day.
  * A nice looking girl for sure. In all his travels, he hadn’t seen a more beautiful woman.
  * Even prettier with your skirt hiked up around your thighs. 
  * Arvin fiddles with your folds after he rolls your off white panties to the side.
  * “I don’t feel too good,” you huff out. 
  * Arvin leans across the seat of his truck, presses his face nearer to your ear.
  * “Now you be still darlin’“ he whispers in your ear. “Do what I say and nothing bad will happen to ya.”
  * He can hear you swallow. He thinks about the stories from the guys on the road, their tales of a women and how their throats are wet and tight.
  * But he pushes the thought away. No, he wants what you have between your legs.
  * You clap them shut tight on his hand, you push at his chest.
  * “You son of bitch!” you hiss and shake. It gives him pause, he wonders how much fight you got in you.
  * “What you ain’t never been with a man?”
  * He chances another kiss, you swipe away and he brings the hand from between your legs and holds your jaw.
  * He smears your wetness across your bottom lip before crushing his lips on to yours.
  * “Taste how much you want it?”
  * Like a fighting cat you swat at him but it doesn’t do any good.
  * “Now I told you I would give this here ride home. But-” 
  * Arvin’s tight mouth shifted into a grin in the dark of the cab.
  * “You gotta treat me nice. You hear me?”
  * You didn’t move much after that, and only when he forced it.
  * He pulled you by the legs, made you lay flat on the old worn out seat. He nestled his hips right between them, shoved up your dressed and pulled off your panties.
  * Not taking his eyes off you, Arvin removed his cap, swept a hand threw his brown strands before unbuckling his belt.
  * Your sniffling did little to make him feel sorry for your plight.
  * He unzipped his jeans, brought out his cock, rubbed it a bit while he slid a flinger up and down your wet slit.
  * “Be nice now,” he said softly and laid on top of you. 
  * Arvin pushed inside, he held your breasts over the top of your uniform and thrusted hard.
  * “That’s it honey.” 
  * He pumped harder, licked your lips. “I can tell it’s hurtin’ you something bad.” And he thumped harder. “Tight little hole for me, huh?”
  * He held on to you, hunched over your body, his hips smacking against the backs of your thighs and ass. 
  * “I’m gunna finish in it.”
  * You shook your head and brought your hands back to his chest and tried to push him off.
  * Arvin leaned in harder, pressing his weight on to your tits, holding you down as you tried to wiggled your hips away.
  * That seemed to urge him on. 
  * Arvin tossed his head back, groaned loud as he came inside you. 
  * And he stayed there for a minute, to you it felt like ages. His heavy breathing began to level out as he swayed a bit in the dark. 
  * “Now,” he whispered roughly. “Don’t go tellin’ people you got yourself in trouble.”
  * He pulled out from your body. Fixed his pants as you shifted away from him correcting your own clothing. 
  * Arvin sat back down behind the wheel and turned to look at your wide eyes.
  * “I’m gunna be in town.”
  * When you didn’t say anything he reached over the back of the seat and grabbed the side of your head.
  * “You hear me? I’m gunna be here.” He let go and caressed your temple. “I’m gunna make a home for us. Don’t you worry.”




	5. dark!Lee Bodecker

**Anonymous** asked:

I know you said your requests were closed, but could you possibly consider doing Lee Bodecker?

OOOH! Thank you!!

_dark!Lee Bodecker x Black Female Reader_

**Trigger Warnings: stalking, breeding kink, non-consensual sex, breaking and entering, implied kidnapping. Proceed with caution.**

  * A few cars passed by on the gravelly road, flashing their headlights over the pale face of Lee Bodecker.
  * The Law Man in him gauged their speed. 
  * He was out of uniform, out his patrol car and couldn’t do much about the lead foots that flew by anyway.
  * Even so, he watched after them leering at the red tail lights disappear into the dark.
  * Same color of red that you always wore on your lips.
  * Cherry, bright - eye catching. And he remembered what it would look like smeared around his cock.
  * He rolled the tooth pick between his back teeth for a moment while thinking about the sounds you used make while doing it. 
  * But the moment you car drove by he pulled it from his mouth, tossed it in the ashtray and sped out to keep up. 
  * He gripped the wheel and backed off when he got too close. You lived near others, his car could be excused as another traveler, but he didn’t want it to look too obvious. 
  * Lee pulled off on the next road, he looped around back way and found himself at your little one roomed home before you.
  * He parked behind the oakleaf bushes with their woody thick leaved shrubbery. The dark helped more, as soon as he turned off the engine it was like he wasn’t there at all.
  * And you didn’t see him, not parked there, and not standing in the dark in the bend of your shadowy front porch as you walked up the stairs.
  * It wasn’t his intention to make you jump when you saw him. But it certainly helped with him grabbing you and helping his way into your home.
  * “Bodecker?” your quiet voice sputtered off and trailed off when pushed you through the house and into the bedroom.
  * He clicked on the lamp.
  * Lee stared at your mouth. Cherry lips, candy apple red and began to unbuckle his belt.
  * You charged forward to go toward the door but he grabbed you by the arms and pushed you down hard to the floor.
  * “You’re gunna suck what I give you.”
  * “Get out of my house Lee Bodecker!” you spit back, panting and afraid. “I already told you I want nothin’ to do with you!”
  * You tried to get up again but Lee grabbed your wrist, wrestled you to the floor and tied your hands behind your back with the leather belt.
  * Lee conceded to getting your lips around is cock and decided your pie would do for now.
  * He flipped you over, shuffled his pants down his legs and got in between your legs with a fight from you.
  * He chuckled a bit, enjoyed your fire but it didn’t matter much in the end.
  * Lee pulled at your panties till the came tearing away. He rubbed his chubby fingers over your folds till he found your clit.
  * You jumped again. Lee smiled down at you.
  * “There’s your button, huh darlin’? I remember that alright…”
  * Lee leaned down, his belly pressing into yours and pushed inside of you.
  * He laid on his arm, put his whole weight on you and grabbed for one of your thighs spreading you open more.
  * He tried to kiss you. 
  * Lee rutted harder making you turn your head away from his face.
  * “I’m gunna put something inside you.” Lee slowed his rhythm a bit, the moment felt meaningful to him, he really wanted you to _feel_ his love. 
  * “And it’s gunna stick.” he said softly.
  * Lee let go of your leg, held your head in both his hands and crushed his lips on top of yours.
  * “You ain’t gettin’ rid of me again. I’ll make sure it..”
  * Lee spread his leg further apart pushed his hips closer to your core and thumped harder inside of you. “Gunna get big and round aren’t ya?”
  * His mouth popped open the second his cum flung inside you.
  * His whole body hardened on top of you until he came back to.
  * Lee’s eyes stared right back at you, especially your mouth and nudged his nose against yours. Stale lemon drop breaths fanned down before he ducked in and kissed you again.
  * “I’m not goin’ nowhere.”




	6. dark!Sherlock Holmes

_littlefreya asked:_

_Ok, so I’ve been thinking about a little prompt for you 😈. What if Sherlock succeeds in getting you pregnant and has developed a thing for your lactating breast 🍼🍼🍼_

Yesss

**dark!Sherlock Holmes x Black Female Reader**

**Trigger Warnings: non-consensual sex, dub-con, breeding kink, lactation kink, forced intimacy**

** [ @titty-teetee ](https://titty-teetee.tumblr.com/) ** **thank you for reading through it. I love your giggles muahaha!!**

  * Sherlock was not certain when it began. The origin story of why he absolutely adored a weeping tit eluded him. 
  * He was rooted in the now at the moment.
  * The thin after bath shawl floated down your body in the most sensual manner.
  * You froze near the bed as he stood in the door way of the bedroom and stared at the patches slowly growing over where your nipples laid underneath.
  * Further still his gaze settled upon the roundness of your belly. Your body motherly figure was proof that you had given him a child only months ago. 
  * And reminded him you could use another breeding moment. 
  * Sherlock stepped into the room, your hands constricted over the shawl pulling it closer to cover your impropriety. 
  * “No need to hide my darling.” he announced quietly.
  * Sherlock released himself of his crisp white button up.
  * “I have certainly seen everything you have to offer me.”
  * You did not move when he approached, instead turned your body away from the bed and still hid within the shawl.
  * His chest bumped against your shoulder as his hands held the opposite and turned you away completely.
  * Sherlock pressed his bare chest against you. A light groan filtered passed his lips as your ass brushed over his erection.
  * His hand caressed the still damp skin of your arm to your wrist.
  * Slowly he pulled your hand back, palm first over the large bulge.
  * “That’s a girl.” he said with a restrained huff. He titled his hips harder toward your forced stroking.
  * His other hand ran down your back, around your waist, he kneaded your stomach, and grabbed as he went back up to your breast.
  * You jolted a bit when he squeezed.
  * “Dear God, how you drive me to near madness.” he whispered and let go of your hand.
  * He pulled at the shawl splitting it open to reveal your two engorged breasts to the dim light of the room.
  * Sherlock carefully at first held the weight of them in his hands. His head ducked in around yours as he gazed down. “Look at them,” he said reverently. “They are positively dripping..” And gently he squeezed them at the same time forcing them to expel your mother’s milk.
  * Heat crept up from your core, you whimpered and squeezed your thighs tight together in effort to stop the sensation.
  * Droplets fell to his fingers, he couldn’t resist -- his head still near yours, he licked it off his finger.
  * “Sweet...” he said unflinchingly soft, he held your head in his hands and brought your lips to his. Kissing you, tasting you with his tongue. 
  * He pulled you away, “You were on your best behavior today. So I will not have to bind you."
  * You tried to shake your head but he held you hard.
  * “Tsk- darling.” he interrupted. “You are aching for me.”
  * Sherlock turned your body to face him. Another crushing all consuming kiss and he was walking you back toward the bed.
  * A gentle shove and you flopped on to it on your bottom.
  * He didn’t bother with his shoes. He unfastened his pants, slid them down thick hairy thighs and reached for your legs.
  * The smile that stretched across his lips the moment he sank into your wet folds makes you turn your away away.
  * Sherlock required more from you. And he has ever since his son was born. More intimacy, no judgments either. 
  * He gazes into your eyes pushing in deeper, spreads your thighs apart with his wide hips till it hurts.
  * And parts of you he had a first hand in crumbling come to life.
  * He caresses your cheek, feels the heat on your skin and lightly kissed you.
  * “I feel you around me,” he whispered like you were the only woman in the world.
  * And you are.
  * His wife. And he was deep inside you pulling your bliss to the surface of your being.
  * And when it unfolded with him steadily thumping inside you his grunt of approval blows over your face.
  * He swallows your moan with another kiss. Pecks you, plunged his tongue licks the skin of your chin. “My darling,” 
  * His voice draws you back from the blackness of the back of your lids.
  * You pant, cry out when he strokes harder than before. Calling you back to his world he holds your face in his hands as he releases inside of you.
  * “You will be full again soon,” he crooned softly, delirious from the high of you. “I will make certain of it.” 




	7. Hallows' Eve Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angrythingstarlight asked:  
> How about the day (or week) after Hallow's Eve. Reader is back home with Bucky but Steve and Clark miss her. She thinks Bucky changed his mind about sharing her but he was just waiting for everyone to get back together.

> _**[angrythingstarlight](https://angrythingstarlight.tumblr.com/)** asked:_

> _How about the day (or week) after Hallow's Eve. Reader is back home with Bucky but Steve and Clark miss her. She thinks Bucky changed his mind about sharing her but he was just waiting for everyone to get back together._
> 
> _**[Hallows' Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780068) ** _

  * You rolled the light bulb between your first finger and thumb while you studied branches. 
  * _Ya, this would make it normal, it would make some sense of your life._
  * You strung green thread of plastic covered wire around the tree, carefully poking in the string between the needles of the fresh pine tree.
  * Bucky had said it was too early that, “You’ll look nuts to the neighbors.”
  * _What neighbors, you had thought, the ones a mile down the road, or the garbage pick up at the end of the narrow driveway?_
  * The moment you were back home and the second Bucky walked the other direction from the conversation about Steve and Clark, you dug out the decorations.
  * And as you bought the tree, brought it home you convinced yourself it was a one off thing what happened at the cabin. 
  * Even now, while finishing up the lights, flashes of their collective faces tunneled through your mind.
  * “I hear our girl needs cheering up?”
  * Your hand halted midair, turning half way you stuffed the roll of lights into the brush of the tree.
  * Steve stood there in the middle of the living room. The hairs on the back of your neck popped up and sent a chill down your spine.
  * “From what I’ve heard you can’t stop dreaming about us either.”
  * Clark entered from the entry to the kitchen and continued stepping into the room.
  * Your heart dropped while contemplating just what this was. 
  * Blinking lightly, warm tears shed from your eyes.
  * “You have nothing to worry about.” said Clark. Seemingly worried he walked over to you. 
  * Stepping backward to his approach he stopped you with his hands to your wrists.
  * You couldn’t stop staring at him. Not the perfectly calm expression or the compassion in his eyes, though now, behind those black framed glasses the appeal of it all appeared fake.
  * He rubbed your wrists with his thumbs and pulled you toward him.
  * “We’ll take care of you okay?” His hands left your wrists and grabbed your upper arms. “As long as care for us too...”
  * “Back up Kent.” called Bucky. You hadn’t even heard him walk in. 
  * But as you turned your head in the direction of his voice he was there near Steve, his arms crossed over his chest.
  * “You’ll get your chance to crowd all you want.” he added.



_Bucky cradled your torso in his arms as he thrust up hard inside your cunt. Grinding your teeth, baring down as Clark pushed inside your asshole you tried to moan. It only came out as a gargled pathetic whimper passed Steve thick cock stuffed in your mouth._

_“I know how much you need this baby,” Bucky managed a grunt as he spoke._

_“Being shared like this,” he said more softly._

_Steve grabbed both sides of your head and began to pump into your throat._

_“That’s right honey,” Steve hissed down at you the second more than half his cock disappeared. “Daddy’s home now.”_

_What started out as him hitching your hips in his grasp, Clark forgot all sense in the moment and palmed parts of your ass in his hands. Bruising, he used your flesh and muscle as reigns and fucked you harder. He deepen the thrust which caused you to groan around Steve’s cock._

_You tried to lean back and away from the warmth railing your mouth. But Steve was there holding the sides of your head, Bucky gripped your chest tighter, while Clark’s hand crawled up from your ass and held you around your hips. They sunk in, inched in closer the more you fought._

_“Daddy’s got ya,” mumbled Clark as he bowed over your frame and held your shoulders._

_Your head felt fuzzy, your body tingled as Steve popped out his cock._

_“Who are we honey?” he asked as drops of his sweat dripped from his chest onto your face._

_You swallowed hard and tried to look away but Steve forced your neck at an unnatural angle. Glare to gaze you blinked away tears._

_“Daddy,” you panted._

_Steve rubbed a thumb over your bottom lip before he pushed the head back passed your lips. The rush of shame and want washed over your skin._

_Bucky hands caressed up your spine, one held the base of your neck and the other gripped the skin of your shoulder blade._

_“That’s right baby and we’ll never let you go,” said Bucky._


	8. You're Mine Headcanon Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agniavateira asked:
> 
> Hi girl! I've been wondering what happens next in You're Mine? Like, how will Steve get wind of the affair? What will he do? What will Clark do? What happens to the reader? Thank you!
> 
> Warnings: a lil angst, domestic abuse, cheating, attempted non-consensual sex

> _**[You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009781) ** _

Steve Rogers considered himself a smart man, a distinguished soldier who had fought war, the war that changed the world. But that didn’t mean he knew the ins and outs of your mind. Or the reason for your now impatient, jittery energy as he packed his go bag. 

Steve stuffed in the last of his socks, but in his peripheral your figure had paced for the fourth time past the bedroom door. 

“Alright, I’ll text you when I make it,” he called. He waited a few seconds to hear your reply.

And like he thought, you chipped back a quick ‘Okay’ a few feet from the other side of the bedroom door.

He heard your footsteps pad all the way down the stairs and disappear somewhere near the front of the house.

You were eager, _that_ was it. 

It felt funny inside of him as it lingered in the back of his mind. But he backed down, squashed the need to push you back into the helpless form he would leave you. 

And you were waiting there, at the front door, feet bare even though it was cold outside.

You gently touched his shoulder, grazing it down his thick leather jacket without making eye contact.

“Be safe, Steve.”

He stopped in front of you, plopped the bag down next to his door. He tilted his head, “Are we going to have problems this time with you making your times?”

He took a step forward, and you took one back, still not looking in his eyes.

“I send a text you got-”

“Thirty seconds to answer.” you finished.

“Don’t interrupt.”

He saw you swallow hard before you finally turned your eyes to him. Fear, bravery maybe in the last moment before you decided to meet him halfway. But it was adorable to him.

You nodded slightly. “Sorry.”

That tone, soft, submissive made him ache in the pit of his gut. The same tone you took to last night or anything night for that matter, when he took what he wanted from you.

You didn’t even flinch this time either when his knuckles swept along your neck, over the patch of skin he latched his lips on the night before.

“And every second you’re late answering,” Steve leaned in, gently kissed your lips. “I’ll take it out on your ass, do you understand?”

You nodded silently as he kissed you again. 

“What was that?” he asked.

“Yes, Captain.” you said faintly.

***

Three hours passed when the first text rolled through. And within seconds you answered his message and breathed easy for the moment.

“You don’t have to keep doing that for him.” said Clark. 

He put the box, full of your things, down on the wood living room floor. Kind eyes behind black rimmed glasses he looked from the phone and then back to you.

“Sorry, I want to keep up the illusion, just a bit longer. It will give me time…”

“And you don’t have to apologize to me.” added Clark. 

Clark doesn’t invade this mental barrier you cling to. He understands, makes concessions until the time you decide to spread your wings.

That night he holds you close. His arms thick and heavy, wrapped your body. A little do you know that while he seems to be saving you. Your heart, your spirit is saving him too.

Steve liked to be on top, your couldn’t help but wonder, but only for a moment until all you can see in the shady darkness is Clark’s face, his lips, his eyes and feel his warm skin pressed against yours. Hands split his curls to the back of his head as you pull him in closer, grinding your hips up to meet his rough thrust and your mind succumbs to the ache growing within. 

Clark loses himself the moment he sinks deep inside you. He doesn’t understand how rapidly he can move from need, to hunger, and use it to take him to places he has never felt or seen about himself before. And when your thighs hitch up higher, picking your feet off the mattress of the bed, they clench around his waist and he loses all control. He picks up the pain in your voice when you ask for him to hold you down. 

And Clark doesn’t hesitate. He accommodates your suffering with a little bit of his own. He pulls your wrists hard above your head, squeezes down tight and he knows you’ve probably never felt anything like it before. The thought of it makes his mind spiral into a cavity of bent and intoxicating things. You open your eyes, mouth hangs open the very second your cunt flutters around his cock. Desperate whimpering followed driving him harder inside you. 

“Use me Clark,” you shakily say. 

He loves you. He knows this comes from something broken and confused. None the less it makes him cum hard, bleeding your plea and his bliss into one. 

***

You stared at the phone, eyes focused on the message from Steve. You hadn’t expected such an early text, he would have waited until at least 9AM before sending one before. 

> **Be a good girl. Do you miss me?**

Heart hammering in your chest you checked the time sent. 3AM. And suddenly the boxes stacked around you became even more worrisome. 

Dressed in t-shirt and some shorts you had rolled out of bed leaving Clark still sleeping to make coffee. But now, standing in the kitchen, your hands began to shake. 

“Who’s car is that?” Steve’s voice came from the back door foyer connected to the kitchen.

He dropped the bag, the loud slap to the floor had you turning around quick. No words, you stared back at your husband with wide eyes.

His eyes glanced at the boxes, put two and two together and charged right at you. He wraps his hand around your throat, presses his heavy groin in against you. He dips his head in close, invading your space further and sniffs above the hold he has on your skin.

“Why?” his voice sounds, hurt, angry, but regretful. 

It doesn’t matter. Steve doesn’t skirt around his pain, instead his other hand grabs a handful of hair and bends your whole body back against the island counter. He pours himself onto you holding you there. 

“Walk away?” he scornfully grinded between his teeth. “This belongs to me, you belong to me.”

The hand on your hair released you with a shove to your head. He reached between your kicking legs and tore at your shorts and underwear. 

From somewhere deep inside you decided to fight back. You dragged your nails down the front of his face forcing him to retreat. But it didn’t last long, Steve popped you quick right across the face knocking you toward the sink.

“Who is he?” he shouted back and began to round on you again. You didn’t even have time to wipe the blood from the corner of your lip as Steve lunged toward you once again. He raised his hand, but now, the action slowed to a crawl as you stared back in horror.

A blur appeared, Steve’s hand in the air snapped back at an ungodly angle. The crack lingered in your ears even after Steve began to cry out. Suddenly he defied gravity and lifted up into the air, your eyes sank to his feet, black boots pointed and scraped along the linoleum.

“Not as super as you would appear, huh, Rogers?”

Your eyes fluttered back up to the sound of Clark’s voice. He had Steve by the throat, his impossibly strong muscle ripped arm had Steve hoisted into the air. Clark passively observed Steve trying to fight back with his uninjured hand to Clark’s face.

It did nothing.

“She is walking out of her today.” Clark appeared to squeeze harder, flashed a pleased grin as Steve’s hand grabbed at his wrist while his eyes rolled back behind his lids. “She won’t ever have to be around you again. Do you understand?”

Steve could say nothing. “Blink twice if you understand.” said Clark.

Steve blinked quickly twice and continued to gag on his own spit. “Good, it’s great we understand each other.”

Clark looked over at you with a look that said ‘sorry I didn’t tell you’. “Are you okay?”

You nodded, and then said softly. “Yes..”

Clark dropped Steve where he stood into a clunky cursing mound. Clark waved for you to come to him as Steve cradled his crooked hand. Blood rushing to your ears you quickly scurried passed Steve to Clark’s outstretched hand.

“I’ll come back here and get your things.” said Clark as he walked you out of the kitchen. “Go back a bag,” he followed up while he turned you to face him. “I’ll be right behind you.”

The words bubbled up from your throat, “Don’t kill him.”

Clark paused mid thought with a blink. “Of course not.” 

Clark glanced back at the kitchen where Steve was struggling to stand. “But he should be taught some manners.”

Clark pulled you into his chest, arms around your back. “You won’t have to worry about him again.”


	9. dark!Steve Rogers D*ck Pic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Steve’s pissed, you never responded back to his dick pic from a few days ago. So he hopped on a plane, and sent you a text saying ‘see you in a little bit ;)’  
> Warnings: 18+, non-consensual oral, oral (male receiving), implied stalking, implied kidnapping. Proceed with caution.

_Anonymous asked:_

_Now I wanna know what dick pic Steve is planning to do? Don’t leave me hanging please! *grabby hands*_

> **“See you in a little bit ;)”**

You handed the phone over to your roommate and waited for shock to spread across her features. What should have been an appropriate reaction to the Captain America texting a picture of his penis to you a week ago, and then following it up with such a vague message, instead the woman began to chuckle.

“It’s a fuckin’ joke, okay?” Your roommate began to thumb through your phone. 

“--But let me see it one more time…”

You grabbed the rag and began to wipe off the kitchen counter in a huff. “That’s not the point!” you yelled. “I don’t want to see his dick, the man’s a fucking jerk.”

Silence swelled between the space, turning back to your roommate she was staring at your phone. Slowly, tilting her head along with the phone. 

“Damn.” she said. “If that really is his dick, “ she pointed at the screen, her head turned in your direction but her eyes remained glued to the screen. “I mean...if this giant pecker right here really is Steve Rogers ---” she sucked at her teeth.

“Then you’re in trouble.” The roommate didn’t even try to contain the giggles. “It’s been what - two years?” 

You snatched the phone out of her hand. “Fuck off.”

“Okay, alright. Well...I’m going out.” The roommate picked her purse off the counter, gave her hair a final check at the mirror opposite the island counter. “Don’t wait up.”

“I never do.” you didn’t even bother to turn around. 

The door slammed behind you while putting away the last of the dishes you cleaned after dinner. A minute passed, and then maybe five more when the door knob twisted. It was a familiar sound met with an eye roll that your roommate most likely forgot something on her way out. Armed with sharp words, even more piercing cutdowns about her vapid mind you jerked the door open. 

“You dumb biii-” Your voice died like some balloon having the air let out at an agonizing pace.

“That’s no way to address a guess Miss.”

You blinked a few times. Steve Rogers stood on the other side of your threshold looking like the man you had seen so many times on your television screen, the papers, magazines...and your phone. Perfect blonde hair combed back, up and away from his face made for the striking angle that his beard brought out along his jaw. His eyes, different, somehow colder than you could have imagined glared back at you. 

Steve stepped forward, pushed his way past the door. His commanding, straight edge presence made your resolve crumble back out of his way from the door. 

He couldn’t help but grin as the fear began to pool in your eyes.

“I told ya,” he said as he stopped a few inches in front of you. “That picture was for you.”

With a few fingers on the knob he slammed it shut behind him. “Shame you couldn’t believe me.”

“How was I supposed to know?” you tried to speak up, gain some perspective on the situation but it didn’t help that Steve was now advancing once again. “We were in a forum with fifteen other people. It was for volunteer work! As far as I could tell you were just another perv who scooped up my information.”

You bumped up against the counter, Steve kept walking until he was within a few inches of your body. 

“What do you want?” 

Steve let your question linger in the air long enough to see the first trembling shakes in the tips of your fingers.

“Get on your knees.” he said, he moved so fast you flinched. Steve began to unbutton his jeans right there in front of you. “I think you should get a closer look. Maybe you would appreciate what you are about to receive.”

“No way.”

Steve snatched you by the jaw. “And you’re gunna swallow what I give you.” With his other hand he pushed down to kneel. He swiveled his hand underneath your chin and jaw as he worked with the zipper of his jeans.

“Since I saw you, “ he shoved his jeans down to his thighs. “I’ve thought about nothing _but_ you.”

You didn’t want to look, and you tried. Your eyes stared up at his nose, his lips, chin anything but the long, thick member currently being rubbed on from your peripheral. 

Your heart beat drowned out his voice a bit, but not as much as you wanted. “So fuckin’ sweet.” Steve whispered, he squeezed your jaw hard forcing you to open your mouth and the second it did he stuck two fingers through your lips, over your tongue and down your throat. 

The first wretch was hard, felt like it was going to cave in your chest. “Good…” Steve said in a pleased hush. “It’ll be me that gets to break this throat in then.”

Steve kept thrusting his fingers, with every gag more saliva gathered. “And after this I’ll plant some seeds, what’dya say?”

“Remember you said you always wanted to be a mother?”

Your mind fell back to the passive remarks said over an open forum. It was a slip really, you were trying to make a fellow volunteer feel better. You tried to shake your head away from him but he kept your jaw there even when you pushed back on his thighs.

Steve pulled his fingers out of your throat and smacked you hard across the face with his wet hand. “Do you want your hands tied?” he shouted in your face.

And when you started to cry Steve stepped back up, he shoved your hands off his thighs, he grabbed both sides of your face and brought your lips to the tip of his cock. 

“You’re a hero…” you said before Steve pushed the thick head past your lips. Stretching the corners of your mouth around the girth of his flesh. 

“That’s right sweetheart,” his voice shuddered at the sensation of soft skin at the back of your throat. And when your eyes rolled back, the hair stood up at the nape of his neck and Steve nearly fell apart right then and there. But he calmed himself and tilted his head back while closing his eyes as he began to bob your head back and forth. 

A moan deep in his belly crawled up the back of his throat in a groan. 

“I’m your hero, aren’t I, honey?” he whimpered. “A strong man just for you…”

Steve pushed you down harder, thrusted in farther until he was over more than half way in your mouth. “A little woman just for me.”

Steve rolled his head back down and stared at the mess he was making around your mouth. “That’s it sweetheart.” He pushed more down into you. “Don’t--” your hands went back to his thighs as he continued. “Don’t push me off...it’s good for you.” he insisted.

“I’ll tie you up…” he grunted under another moan. Your hands slipped from his jeans, and balled them up in your tee shirt. 

“Good girl, now loosen that jaw….so tight.”

Reluctantly, you did as instructed. “Stick your tongue out, let Daddy feel your whole mouth.” he growled low. 

Still holding the sides of your face, Steve kept you there, gagging and struggling to breath beyond the warm, long cock stuffed in your mouth. 

For a moment, your eyes swirled back up to his. Steve was staring down at you, his mouth was open a bit, the corner started to pull into a wicked smile and your eyes went blurry. 

“I bet after today you won’t ever ignore another text from me again.”


	10. dark!Steve Rogers D*ck Pic pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angrythingstarlight asked:  
> Alright, im greedy so feel free to tell me no.
> 
> What if reader from dick pic Steve sends a text meant for Bucky to Steve by accident (or on purpose)?
> 
> Slides you a shot of tequila.

“Hey Steve...” 

The Captain turned on his heel half way down the hall toward his best friend. 

“What?”

Bucky held up the phone to Steve’s face. The screen glowed, beyond it pixels smoothed out to a perfect pair of tits. 

Steve blinked like he couldn’t believe what he was looking at on his Bucky’s phone then he stared at Bucky with is best blank expression. Those belong to him, attached to you, but his none the less. He stared back at the screen as Bucky thumbed up to the text below. 

> **On time Sir.**

Bucky’s brows nearly disappeared into his hairline. “Looks like she accidently sent it to me..so what’s all this about?” he mumbled through a tight grin. He put the phone in his back pocket and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Are you making this little sweetie send you -”

Steve rolled his eyes and turned his head at the new recruits in an effort to divert Bucky’s line of coming questions. It didn’t work.

“I want in.” 

Steve’s head snapped back, his face went pale like he wanted to puke or hit Bucky in the face, Bucky didn’t know which but he pushed more anyway. 

“Does she do what you like? I bet she could handle me too.”

Steve resisted grinding his teeth and settled on flaring his nose as he leered at Bucky. But he knew what he was asking. There weren’t a lot of women who could take what Steve had and not get too bent out of shape. Steve had trained you good for the last few months. And on queue like you stayed wet the entire day just off the thought of him stopping by, Steve wasn’t going to let that go. And apparently neither was Bucky.

“I’m going to marry her.” 

Bucky made a jerk off motion, and scoffed. “So what? She’ll still be mine too.”

Steve’s face flushed a deeper pink. Bucky stepped up and clapped his metal hand over his shoulder. “Easy pal. There’s room for both of us.”

* * *

Bucky’s lips, chin, cheeks smell and taste of you. 

You fought them both at first. Deep down the tangle of limbs and wills gets you wet, makes you forget the day too as Steve sinks deep inside you. 

Thighs slick with sweat, spread wide over the Captain’s as you take him. In the heat of the moment Bucky switches up, moves behind you and shoves you forward on top of Steve. He bites at your neck, the edge of your shoulder blades while in between he brushes his soft lips across your skin. Shudders trickle down, surround your clit as Steve pushes more, takes more, Bucky is preened and needing more from you. 

Hands, one metal, the other hot and made of flesh grab at your hips. He doesn’t wait for you to say it’s okay. The tip of him pushes passed the rim of your ass, deeper and deeper. Your mouth begins to sag, a desperate moan tries to flee but Steve was there, swallowing your groan whole. His eyes focus on yours in the dark the second Bucky’s length completely disappears within you. 

“You feel us don’t you sweetheart.” Steve doesn’t ask anymore. He speaks and it’s true. They tunnel into you, heat rises, skin slides against one another until the three are left with nothing but heavy breathing and aching hisses. 

“You’ll feel us forever honey,” Bucky manages to speak between pumps. But he’s over come by your obedience and the way your body seems to only fit them. He tries not to cum but he does anyway while gulping on your name.

It doesn’t matter. Within a minute, your tight ass pulls him back in.

“Don’t worry honey,” Bucky assures quietly. “I’ve got a lot more in me.”

Steve’s hands glide from your ribcage down near Bucky’s resting on the edge of your hips. 

“We both do sweetheart.”


	11. dark!Mike from Hellraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark!Mike x Black Reader  
> warnings: 18+, smut, non-consensual sex, inebriation, fingering (vaginal), somnophilia, Proceed with caution!

_Anonymous asked:_

_Have you ever thought about writing for Mike (Hellraiser)?_

Another day, another house party. Mike’s feet moved, shuffled more like it basically on their own accord. Vodka, some cheap tequila swished around in his belly, made his mind and body disconnect into two levels of fucked up. But while he might not remember how long ago you wandered in this same direction, he knew with certainty what he might find behind this white bedroom door. 

Mike was feeling loose, his pants tights against his groin as the door flung open. 

“Ah, shit,” he slurred and walked into the darkened bedroom. 

Sprawled out across a messy futon, you laid there with one foot on the ground, an arm over your eyes, and a hand over your stomach. 

“Heyyy, sweetie…” Mike slurred softly. 

Another step into the room and he shut the door behind him and locked it. “Are you awake baby?” he said more softly as he approached you.

Mike got on his knees near the edge of the worn cushion, in your face, he pulled your hand from over your shut eyes.

“You doin’ okay baby?”

You grumbled back, suddenly springing to life Mike placed his hand on the center of your chest. 

“Hey, hey, shush it’s okay. Lay back baby, it’s all okay.”

A grin split his lips when you did as he asked. Soon you were breathing heavily again and he decided to help you further. Before he thought it through Mike was on the futon, between your legs fumbling with the button of your jeans, the zipper. And he dug his fingers under the edge of the fabric at your hips, folding it over into his grasp, and yanked them over your hips - but just to your shins. 

You barely even moved. Mike shuffled his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. Carefully, he lifted your legs by the jeans still hanging from your legs and slid under them. _Yes, it would make it seem you wanted him just as bad_. Your legs dangled behind his ass as he moved up between your hips. That made you wake.

“No, it’s okay…” he whispered.

Your hands pressed against his tee-shirt. “Hey, hey...don’t worry.”

Mike slid a hand between yours and his body, gently he swirled four fingers over your cunt and slid a finger inside. _Wet_. 

“Christ --” Mike smiled as he spoke, “Your a bit of a whore aren’t you?”

Eyes still shut, you shook your head slowly back and forth and then passed out once again. “You need me--”

Mike held the shaft of his cock, leaned forward, and pressed into your hot, silky folds. “Fuck, you need me so bad.” he hissed and pushed all the way in.

“That’s it baby, sleep,” he groaned. “Mike'll take care of you…”

He pumped harder. “I’m pretty big huh, _shit-”_ he grinded his teeth at the sensation. “- your so tight..”

Mike grabbed your wrists, though you weren’t awake, and held them near your head. “You like getting fucked don’t you?” 

“I told you,” he growled deep in his chest the second the last few inches plunged inside you. “I wanted you. Make me chase you around this party...you fucking _slut_.”

You opened your eyes, barely, and stared back up at him. “That’s right, Mike’s here,” he said softly and kept fucking you. “No one can hear you in here with me, so take it.” he hissed in your face.

“Take it, you filthy-” 

You mouthed the word _stop_ , but he was too far gone, Mike leaned down and pressed his mouth on top of yours. “Whore-” he mumbled over your lips. His face slid down your cheek, to the side of your head, and began licking at your ear. 

“I fucking wanted you.” he angrily cursed. “And I’ll have you forever now. I’ll be _inside_ you forever..”

“I had you now, and no matter where you _go_..I’ve had you.” He felt you clench around him and it felt amazing. “Now take my cum..”

Your hips wiggled a bit underneath him, but it was too little too late. Mike jabbed in hard one last time. He groaned in your ear as his lips began suckling at your neck. “All of it, take it all baby.” he moaned and he bit down your skin. 

His hips rocked slowly back and forth, in and out while he released your neck. He raised his head, looking down on you, and said, “You belong to me now…” he muttered under his breath. 

“...to _me_.”


	12. dark!August Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18+, smut, kidnapping, fingering (female receiving), dirty talk, breeding kink, non-consensual sex, use of restraints. Proceed with caution!

> _Anonymous asked:_

> _your mood board from the tagging game looks like a great fic idea. a timid black!reader he crosses paths with at a night club and unbeknownst to her he weasels his way into ever facet of her life. sorry just rambling_

“Let’s see then.” August Walker yanked your Nebula’s of 2021 calendar off the wall from above your desk. “First week is well,”

The metal tack flew through the air, rolling, rolling over the wooden floor, it swiveled to a stop at the rim of your navy blue shoes. His eyes lit up as they flickered over to you, a smile lightly pulled at the corner of his lips. “The first week of January is completely ours, isn’t it. We need quality time.”

He turned his eyes back to the next month, he laughed softly. “I have big plans for the 14th..”

“That is if you aren’t already pregnant.”

August’s leer moved from your frightened expression to the rag stuffed into your mouth, he traced the tears leaving wet tracks down your neck. And then his smile dropped as he watched you pulled against the threads binding your wrists to the arms of your favorite chair. 

He flopped the flimsy calendar onto your desk. “It won’t always be like this, buttercup.”

He scrunched his face and began to walk toward you. “That does fit, does it?” He placed his hands over your rope bound wrists, he rolled the chair toward the bed. He sat down and drew closer, spreading your legs with his knees until you were wide open before him.

August ran a few knuckles over your cheek. “What about sweetie?”

He tilted his head, stared at the fury in your eyes, and wiped away a few tears. “No. That’s not good either.”

“You’re an angel, really. I’m so happy we kissed on New Years’ Eve. Granted you were drunk, but you kissed me. I couldn’t believe it. I’d been watching you since September, imagine my shock that the woman of my dreams decided to kiss me.”

August’s fingers coasted under the seam of the collar of your tee shirt. He ripped it fast, splitting it open and exposing your bare breasts underneath. He seemed to stop breathing for a moment as he stared at the goosebumps begging to pebble over your soft skin.

“A brilliant beautiful star,” he said tenderly. 

He took two fingers and began flicking over each nipple at the same time. You turned your head at the sensation. 

“Feels good doesn’t it, honey?”

August cleared his throat, still flicking his fingers over your perk nipples, and licked his lips. “I jerked off to you so many times, in so many ways. All of it, in every moment I only called you one name.”

He dropped his hands, he stood up quickly by pushing you back enough to unbutton his pants, and slide them down and then off with his shoes. He sat back down, spread your legs once again his knees as he pulled you back toward him. 

Dick hard as a rock, he started slowly stroking it in front of you. “I said it over and over while thinking of this moment.”

August’s fingers on his left hand trailed over your naked thigh, stroking harder now he stared at your face. 

“I wish you would look at me. I’m not all bad, I’m really not. But I think you would be quiet even without that in your mouth. I like that.”

His eyes dropped back to his hand that was now tugging at the edge of your underwear. “But you’re not going to be so quiet today, are you?” 

You tried to buck back from him but his feet held the bottom of the chair keeping you there. His fingers ripped at the fabric until you were bare were met with your stuffed up sniffling.

“Don’t cry darling,” he said quietly as one finger entered you. 

“I thought of you,” he pulled it out and pushed it back in. “I think you thought of me too. You’re messy down here already.”

You tilted your head back, wept more as you finally stopped struggling. 

August’s hand fell back to his cock. “I think you and I can make a life together, I really do,” he said through a rough breath. “I’ll make you so happy angel. You’ll see.”

He grabbed both of your knees from underneath and pulled you into an unnatural position so that your ass sat at the edge of the chair. 

“I know it’s been a while for you, so I’ll go slow at first.”

August lift your legs pulling them back to expose your hot center between. He got to his knees, lined up the tip quickly before hooking your legs over his arms, and held on to the back of the chair. “Do you know what I called you?”

He began to slide in an inch at a time. “The only name that made me pop every time?” August hit bottom and your eyes blew open wide. 

Grunting under his breath he began to pump inside of you. “I thought of filling you up with my cum. Fucking you anytime I wanted, Shit - I sound like a pervert. But it’s true--you make me feel so free.”

August lifted his face, closed his eyes as he melted away at the feeling of your pussy. “God damn-” he moaned. “Sweeter than I imagined.”

“You feel like a fucking virgin--” he murmured. “I wish I was your first,” he whispered under his breath.

August opened his eyes, lips tight around his teeth in a scowl he looked down at your crooked, folded up body he was pummeling with every thrust. 

“Everybody is going to know what I did when they see you carrying my child,” August let go, he didn’t care how it sounded, how manic it made him look. He gripped the back of the chair tighter and decided that being gentle wasn’t in him. 

“The little lady of the house is going to make her husband happy,-” said August hitting bottom every time. “-isn’t she?” he huffed out and began to rock the chair with every pump.

“Good wives do.” he hissed.

He was about to explode.

“My good wife-” He tried to look at you, finally the dream come true but as soon as the word left his lips August began to cum and tightly squeezed his eyes shut.

“That’s it..” he mumbled through pumps and spurts. “Wife...you’re going to be my wife.”


	13. Begetting Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mob!Bucky Barnes x Black Reader
> 
> Warnings: 18+, smut, pregnancy sex, dirty talk, breeding kink

> _anonymous asked:_
> 
> _could i humbly ask for a headcannon of mob! bucky. did he ever succeed in getting her pregnant a second time? i'd be greedy and ask for a part two of the story. i am but a humble yet avid reader who enjoys your writing so much, you talented queen!_
> 
> **_[Begetting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900969) _ **

⋆Seven months had passed since Bucky Barnes, king of the streets, had left his legacy inside of you, again.

⋆He was insatiable. Like you knew he would be. Hands all over you, his mouth latched to your neck. 

⋆You slowly cave. _What good would it do to fight?_ Besides, he was deep inside you and that was proof enough.

⋆He loved you. 

⋆Cherished you.

⋆On your side, Bucky lifted your leg and thrust up with his hips putting his cock at an angle that hit your sensitive spot. 

⋆Bucky moaned in your ear, raw and unfiltered in a pitch he never used with his minions. This was for you. 

⋆He reached for your jaw, pulling you to turn your lips to meet his. He pushed in harder while his tongue twisted with yours.

⋆“You got me in there don’t ya?” he asked in a huff. 

⋆You nodded slowly, sweat beading on the hallow of your collar, Bucky’s hand smudged it across your skin as he held you.

⋆You watch him observe your body. His blue eyes in the light of the lamp drift to your round belly. 

⋆Ragged, beat with his motions, he whispered, “My little wife, all full with me.”

⋆Your head drifted back down as the sensation began to take over. “Yes..” you said softly.

⋆Bucky bends his neck, pushes the bridge of his nose into the back of your head. Slowly he buried it in the crook of your neck. Breathing deep, pumping even further.

⋆“Oh baby,” he moaned again, this time awed, agonized you weren’t sure. But it happened at the same time you came. 

⋆He wasn’t far behind. Bucky’s hand slipped from your shoulder, he grabbed the sides of your neck and pulled your head back against his.

⋆“You’re all mine.” he groaned.


	14. dark!Arvin Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cocoamoonmalfoy asked:
> 
> Can I request a lil dark arvin blurb or headcanon? 👀

Your chest rose and fell with each breath. Arvin watched for a few more, afraid to blink, he finally did so when you began to stir. The leather straps binding your wrists to the brass bed frame rubbed as you wrestled with the beginnings of waking.

He stayed perched on the edge of your side of the bed. His dark eyes appeared black in the morning light. Like two muddy pits churned to black soil after a frightful thunderstorm. And boy, did he bring the thunder the night before. 

His cock ached at the tender memory. It was the first time. 

Arvin put a rough hand over the shape of your naked thigh. The thin nightgown slipped higher up your hip giving him the chance to see the shadows tucked between your legs. 

The way you made him feel. He had not thought much on it really. He wanted you and stole you away. Lately, all his life was lived in such actions. How else could he keep a home? Work paid little, honest work that is, offered long hours and a shit cash out. Arvin learned the hard way; the good was always left holding what was left over. Not him.

Not anymore.

A rich girl, from a wealthy family, was the talk of temptation around the town. But it was, as the guys said, the shapely legs, how your dresses barely hid the roundness of your body. 

Arvin let go of your thigh, he stood up, jerked his boxers down, and flung them off his foot. 

“Don’t do this,” you said so quietly it sounded like a breath. 

Your eyes weren’t open but Arvin saw your legs squeeze harder together.

“That’s not gonna stop me.”

Arvin pressed a knee into the spring barren mattress behind your curled legs. He rested his warm length over your ass cheek and watched your skin pebble across your skin.

“By this time tomorrow, we’ll be married.” Arvin nodded sharply. “Proper. Like a couple in Christ.”

He licked two of his fingers and slid them front to back against your slit. You wiggled away, pulling on the straps but couldn’t move more than two inches before he was there again. 

Whittling your folds, pushing them apart gently, and then rubbing on the nub that caused you to groan.

“Doesn’t look like you can resist anyway.” he clipped off. 

Arvin pushed one finger deep inside you. “I just slide in.”

“Those other boys won’t be as nice as me, peach.” 

With one foot still on the ground, he pushed his knee into the crook of the backs of your knees and spread your ass and pussy apart. 

“You smell so good down here,” he whispered. “I don’t ever want to forget how my woman smells.”

You buried your face in the pillow.

Arvin held his cock in his hand, directed the tip to your wet folds and pushed the head in. “You listenin’ to me?”

You shook your head, cried out for mercy but all you felt was his hands, one crawling under your gown to your belly, the other holding you down by the shoulder.

“This little pussy belongs to me now.” Arvin thrust in hard and all the way down his long length. He sat there inside you, watching you struggle to adjust.

Your head popped up, you looked over to him with tears in your eyes. “Please-”

“God, you’re beautiful in the mornings.” Arvin pulled out to the tip and ran his cock back in. 

By now Arvin was steady with his pounding and tighter with his grips. “Oh darlin’,” he moaned deep not taking his eyes off your tears. 

“No ones -- gonna touch you -- but me,” he stuttered. 

Dark brown strands fell in his eyes, his lips thinned out against his teeth the faster he thrusted. 

“Not after they seen what I’ve done to you,” he hissed. “I took your little pussy and made it mine.”

He pounded so hard, hit bottom over and over, it had you whimpering on the edge of screaming. 

Arvin groaned deep in his chest, he squeezed the flesh of your belly, “Gonna carry this baby I put in you,” he promised.


	15. dark!Arvin Russell Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queenoftheworldisdead asked:  
> please feel free to ignore this if its too late. Can i request a dark Arvin x black reader fic. you got me thirsty for more.

It was already hard going, you were a fighter. But you had soft, round edges for the taking. It didn’t take long to tie your hands behind your back. Or to rip that pretty little yellow dress down the front casing your bare breasts to spill out.

“I’m a little sweaty but that’s alright, isn’t it darlin’?” 

Arvin shoved you to the ground, your knees hit the dirt, grinding tiny pebbles into your soft skin. You didn’t dare look over at your garden, from seedling to plump produce you couldn’t bring yourself to face them.

“I’m gunna scream!” you spit out the threat and tried to stand. Arvin popped you in the mouth with the back of his hand and grabbed the back of your head. 

He got down low, in your face, his top teeth bared, and shook a finger in your face. “Do it and you’ll be eating these tomatoes out of a straw for the rest of your life.”

That shut you up. Tears strained down your cheeks. 

“Now I know you’re here alone. You’ve been tendin’ this here garden for weeks. I know you seen me pass by and can’t even get a wave outta you.”

Arvin held your head tighter and stood up straight. His eyes under the brim of his tatter cap narrowed down to you. 

“Haughty little bitch.”

Arvin thumbed his top jeans button, unfastened it, and zipped down the front.

“You’re gunna swallow every bit of this-” he yanked your head toward his crotch. “Don’t act like a prude now. I saw down the front of your dress just yesterday. You did that for me didn’t ya?”

He pulled down his gray underwear to a bushel of thick dark hair, his hand disappeared, and then came back with a long, veiny cock.

You tried to turn your head but it didn’t work. Arvin yanked you closer, pushed the head around your lips. When you refused to open your mouth let go of himself, he squeezed your jaw till you had no choice but to react.

“Listen here Miss, you bite down,“ he cracked a smile. “You brace down on anything, if I so much as feel your back teeth I’m gunna stick it in your asshole.”

Your eyes went wide. “That’s right. I can see from your eyes you’ve never been fucked there before have you? From what I hear girls don’t take too kindly of being dishonored in that hole.”

Arvin’s grip tightened. “But I’ll do it. I’ll fuck it until you can’t shit straight for a week.”

He pushed forward over your tongue. “Tighten your lips,” he ordered and thrust in deeper.

You gagged on him, then almost wretched from the briny fragrance of his balls. 

“Good.” he huffed. Arvin kept pumping, deeper and deeper until your nose grazed the skin of his belly. “Take it all in-” he let go of your jaw and held the side of your head. 

Small strokes over your tongue and down your throat Arvin didn’t let up. “Christ-” he hissed.

“I’m gonna let go,” Arvin hadn’t taken his eyes off your tear-stained face. “Swallow it all.” he threatened and head your face flash with his pelvis. You tried to pull back, breathe, gain some distance but he kept you there fucking your throat.

“Fuckin’ swallow every drop..” he moaned softly.

His salty seed spilled into your mouth all at once and then as instructed began to swallow. He shuddered around you and pushed in as far as he could go. 

“Jesus, fuck, slut..” 

Arvin pulled you away, spit and his offerings dripped from your lips. You were breathing hard, gasping for air and Arvin no longer smiled down at you. 

“I don’t think we’re done here Miss.” he confessed. 

“You ain’t married and you sucked me a little too good. And I bet by now you’re a wet mess down there.”


	16. dark!Lee Bodecker Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Can I get some dark & dank Lee Bodecker x black female reader?

Lee Bodecker tossed a few dollar bills on the counter of the Gas-2 Go. He didn’t take his eyes off the woman behind the counter. Like he always does, he watches you too close, takes in the shape of your ass when you turn your back.

“Say, you got my order in?” he asks knowing full well that it has been more than a few days since he placed it.

You stop, tilt your head to the wooden ceiling in thought. “Not sure Mr. Bodecker.” You look back at him, smile kindly as you take his money off the counter. “I can go check in the back if you want.”

Lee nods, his chubby cheeks dimple as he smiles showing his white teeth. 

He picked up his change, still watching, as you walk down the length of the counter. Passed the cold cuts, shelves of knick-knacks needed for a home, toward a doorway. Dark on the other side compared to the rest of the building, Lee looked around as you disappeared inside the room in the back. No one was in the store but him and you. 

He walked backward, eyes still on the room entry leading to the back, and clicked the clock on the front door.

Inventory sat stacked in brown boxes when he found you digging through a box marked PO BOX. 

The room was so cold back here that when you moved to another box marked the same he could see the tips of your nipples underneath your dress. 

Lee stuck his thumbs in the waist of his slacks and stepped further in. 

You startled when the shadow of his body passed by your head. “Oh Mr. Bodecker!” you gently called. “Scared the life out of me nearly.”

Lee’s eyes traveled down your body as you turned back to the work at hand. 

“I’m not sure it’s here today Mr. Bodecker,” you said half-heartedly. “Maybe tomorrow?”

You turned to him, but he wasn’t at the door anymore and instead stood just behind. Lee put his hands around your waist and whispered into your ear. “Then I’ll just have to come back tomorrow, now won’t I?” he said.

You tried to sidestep him to no avail. Lee cupped your breasts in his hands and pushed his crotch into your backside. 

“Mr. Bodecker!” you shrieked. 

You fought by back kicks and beating his hands. He was stronger, somehow quicker too. At each turn, he had a physical answer. Lee shoved you on an unopened stack. High enough to draw your ass back to the level of his hips. 

It didn’t matter that you held what little fabric of your dress down, Lee grabbed for your underwear and ripped it clean away.

“Don’t fight it, sweetheart.” Lee huffed, he spit on his fingers and rubbed your entrance crudely. 

“The sweet I was lookin’ for was right here all along,” he chuckled. 

He unzipped his pants, fought with your thighs by slinging his leather belt around your throat. He pulled hard causing your back to arch. “Doesn’t have to be this way,” he ground his teeth as he spoke. 

“Just had to have ya,” said Lee and plunged inside of you.

“Makin’ those doll eyes at me all these months,” he grunted as he bottomed out in you. 

Lee grabbed a handful of your ass and pounded faster. Rutting into you quickly your head bounced with every hit.

“God damn precious pussy you have here, baby,” groaned Lee.

He toppled over on top of your back. Not releasing the thin strap, he wrapped it around his fist. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer in here,” Lee sloppily kissed the side of your face, he turned your face with a big hand and licked your lips. You pressed them tight and shut your eyes.

“I’m gonna cum in you,” he whispered the threat. “I’m gonna cum so much in this tight pussy.”

“And-” Lee spoke with every rough thrust. “-you’re- just-gonna-have to - take it.”

With that, he emptied inside of you. His body taut, he shuddered along with the finishing pumps.

He collapsed and dipped his forehead to your shoulder. “Baby, you’re going to be seeing a whole lot more of me,” he breathed.

“A lot more,” he promised.


	17. dark!Clark Kent Ask (Valentine's Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi darling I hope you’re having a good day, I was just wondering if you planned to write anymore dark Clark? I had a dream about evil Superman and it’s consuming all of my thots 😂

Clark Kent wrapped his right hand around the metal doorknob to the sound of clinking beer bottles and the low chatter of other Valentine’s Day party-goers just beyond the door in the hallway.

The singles of the office all gathered together in the dank bar in the guts of the hotel after work. He was drinking, but not drunk, not by a long shot. But _you_ were. Of course, he pretended, he had to keep that persona full face. Loyal to his work, studious behind the screen, he put foot to pavement and brought in the stories. 

Clark took a deep breath and watched you stumble into your hotel room. 

Truth was, that despite his newspaper boy appearance, his blood ran hot. And every once in awhile a hunger like no other took control. 

Saving lives was a profession, researching and pumping out quality stories was a job. But saving his own sanity, that was where the real work started. And he had fought it, until now.

It would start as an itch. The kind that whittled at thoughts, interrupted the flow of the day. And it happened the day you started at the Daily Planet.

Not far into the room you kicked off your shoes, swayed where you stood. He shut the door behind him, squeezed the handle, bending it to an inoperative state.

You shook his nerves. You meddled, too, though in the best ways. So curious, he had to smile at your nativity, but you honestly thought you were making a difference in the world.

Clark shuffled off his jacket, he hiccupped too. 

“I’m fine--” you slurred. “I’m totally find Bark. You can leeb me.”

He kept his eyes on you as your hands fell to the desk at your right. You bowed to it with your head low between your arms as if you were trying to keep the room from spinning.

“Doesn’t look like it,” he said.

Clark was now close enough to run a long finger down the nape of your neck to the patch of skin just above the collar of your blouse. When you allow him Clark couldn’t help the gentle pull at the corner of his mouth.

He chanced a full hand this time under the collar, over your naked shoulder. Your head perked up. Blurry eyed you blinked slowly up to him and stood up straight.

“Don’t touch me,” you hissed out. 

“So you’re a mean drunk now?” he asked, a thick black eyebrow arched as he continued to survey how your nipples stuck out beneath your layers of clothes.

“Get out!” you called out. You slapped two hands against his chest and then pointed at the door. 

“I said get the fuck out!” 

That rampant itch rounded on Clark fast and firm enough around his self-control to grab your hand out of the air. He didn’t want to hurt you. He could absolutely devastate the condition of your body but he couldn’t do what he wanted unless you bent a little.

You didn’t say much after he had you on the bed. 

Your eyes teared up and it melted his resolve further. Ripping your clothes down the center of your body started your desperate shouts. No one would hear you. Not on this side of town, not with the busy hum of traffic, the catcalls, the moans from other rooms, the party going on two floors up. He could hear it all but right now, at this moment he was listening to the beat of your heart.

Like a little rabbit’s ratta-tat-tat rhythm kept going even after he forced himself inside of you. 

And the way you cried his name when he thumped too hard almost had him coming to the edge of his pleasure. The desperate squeeze of your legs pressed harder at his sides. He could smell you too. 

Even after being taken like this, you were soaking wet around the girth of his cock. In that second, Clark remembered how you looked the first time he smelled your scent. In the breakroom, a loose skirt, bright eyes and he had gotten too close then to grab a mug in the cabinet just above your head. He sensed you hadn’t been touched in months, possibly years, and his simple brush across the curve of your ass made you slick.

You breathed out hard, pushed on his chest again. Clark let you. The motion of your hips in a pathetic attempt to get away almost mimicked the wiggle of a wanton woman. He never took his eyes off your frightened face but at least he could almost pretend you wanted it badly as he did.

In time you will though.

Clark leaned in closer to your face, he pressed his mouth against your frown. You shifted your face away but he was back with his hands, holding your head still long enough to lick the line of your lips. 

“You’ll learn,” he promised. “You’ll learn to love this…”

Clark pounded quicker, he kept his mouth trailing licks and kisses around your chin and the hot skin of your cheeks. He couldn’t fight it any longer, you clenched around him, felt like you were sucking him to the depths of your core. He pushed in rough as almost every muscle in his body constricted. 

Clark felt every load of him shoot out of the tip of his dick. So much of it. He hadn’t had this much even when he jerked off to you back in his own bed.

“You’ll learn-” he groaned. “And you’ll learn to love me too,” he assured. 


End file.
